Choices
by Reba 4 ever
Summary: Brock has always had many choices in his life but one will change his life forever. Will it be Reba or Barbra Jean? My first fan fic! Please review. Updated!
1. Barbra Jean?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Reba characters.

Notes: Basically about Reba and Brock. My first fan fic please review!

**Chapter 1 Barbra Jean?**

"Good morning honey!" Brock said to Reba. "Hey Brock, breakfast's on the table," "Oh it looks good." "Of course it does you mo-ron I made it" Reba shouted.

"You know that woman from church; I think her name was Barbra Jean." Reba asked while starring at her husband. "Yeah… so what?"

"You don't like her or anything… right?" "What!?! Of course not honey!" "I love you, and the kids, why would I leave you for her!?!"

"Well, good because just to let you know I'm inviting her for dinner tonight." "What?!? Why?!? She's so weird, I heard from a couple of my buddies that she has over 400 Beanie Babies, and when we go to church she is always staring at me!"

"No Brock, she is just very friendly and to me she is a very kind hearted person"

"Fine, but remember I warned you"

**Dinner Time 7:00Pm **

_Doorbell rings_

"I'll get it!" Announced Kyra. "Oh hi! You must be Cheyenne?" "Nope, sorry she's the one who can't spell." "Well at least I can spell shutupKyra!" she yelled back.

"Well hello Reba! Thank you so much for inviting me." "You are very welcome Barbra Jean." "So where's Brock?" "He's out right now buying us some more food." "Oh ok."

_Brock comes in through the backdoor_

"Hey Brock what took you so long?" Reba said. "Do you not know how long those stupid lineups are? And did you know a plastic bag costs 10 cents, each!" "Yes Brock, who doesn't know that?" "Me!" shouted Brock.

"Oh hey Brock! I'm Barbra Jean! It's very nice to meet and see you" "Umm… yeah it's nice to meet you too."

**1 hour later**

"Ok kids dinners ready!" Reba shouted.

"Ok Barbra Jean, once again this is Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Jake, and Kyra." "Don't worry Reba I know all of you now. Oh hey Brock can you come into the living room with me?" Reba and Brock were both puzzled by this request. "… Why?" Brock questioned. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to steal you from Reba or something," She giggled.

"Just go with her Brock" Reba said. "Fine, let's go"

_Brock and Barbra Jean walk into the living room_

"Yeah so what do you want with me?" Brock asked, giving her a puzzled look. "What do you mean honey?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"So anyways you can stop pretending to not like me, I was just wondering when you're going to tell Reba about us."

Still puzzled Brock replied "… What do you mean us?"

"Come on honey, remember me and you? You were going to leave her for me and then we'd get married and then live happily ever after" she replied staring at him.

"What!?! Are you crazy or something, I don't even know you!"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Stop joking around Brock! I know that you love me"

"What!?! Did you just say?"

At that moment they both turned around and saw Reba.

Brock ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh no honey you're mistaken, she's just crazy!" Brock replied while looking into her beautiful eyes."

"What do you mean I'm crazy!?!" Barbra Jean shouted back.

"You told me that you were going to leave her and then we could get married and live happily ever after with our son!"

Now tears were welling out of Reba's eyes. "Brock you mean to tell me that you have a son with that woman!?!"

"What!?! Are you crazy Barbra Jean I don't have a son with you!" Brock yelled back.

"Stop kidding around Brock, don't you remember what you said to me when you proposed to me? You told me you'd leave your current broken marriage and start a new life with me and your son and you'd make me a very happy woman!"

Now tears were bursting out of Reba.

"You… you… mean… to… tell… me… that… you're… leaving... me … for ...?" she just choked and couldn't finish her sentence.

"No! No! No! Honey, I love you and the kids very much and I'd never leave you for her, I'm very happy with my life as of now! You made me who I am today, and don't ever forgot all those memories that we have, what we have is special and I don't ever want to lose it!"

"Liar, you told me that you hated her, and that you thought she was bossy, and rude to you and that you thought that you deserved better!" She was glaring at Brock now.

Reba just couldn't stand it anymore; she took her car keys and went out the front door.

"Wait Reba!" Brock shouted.

"So Brock now that she's gone you can stop the act and let's get out of here."

"What are you talking about?!? He screamed. "Get out of here now!"

"Ok ok fine, but I'll be back after; I understand that you want to explain to the kids first."

_Barbra Jean leaves and all the kids gather around their father_

"Mr.H what happened? Do you really have a kid with that woman?"

"Of course not Van!"

"Dad if you hurt mom I'll never forgive you, and how could you go and ruin our perfectly happy family?"

"No, no Cheyenne, I didn't do anything wrong! I don't know what's happening, and who that woman is, but more importantly do you guys have any idea where your mom could be?"

No one knew where she was going… not even herself.

**The next day**

_Front door opens._

"Is it you Reba!?!" Brock shouted from upstairs.

There was no reply but he quickly ran down to see her standing there, evidently she'd been crying all night long.

"Reba where have you been all night?"

"We need to talk Brock, I don't know why she did what she did or if she's even telling the truth but we need to talk."

"Oh of course honey, let's go to the kitchen and talk about this ok?

"Fine, let's go."

"Ok honey so what do you want to talk about?"

"… Brock do you still… love me?"

Shocked at this question he quickly replied "Of course honey! I love you now and I always will!"

Starring at him she said slowly "Brock tell me the truth… do you have a… son with that woman?"

"Of course not honey! I'd never cheat on you!"

"How can I believe you Brock?"

He was looking into her eyes trying to convince her he wasn't lying.

"Come on honey…you know me I'd never do anything like that to you."

"Stop calling me honey! I know you and that's why I'm worried that you... you're… leaving me." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"Reba! How can you say that?!?" Brock shouted with such force that even she had not ever heard him this mad.

She was afraid now, had she made him so angry now that he'd do something he'd regret later? "Brock… please just leave for a while… I want to think about this."

"No! I will not leave, how can you believe I'd do this to you!"

"Brock please just leave! Don't make this any harder than it already is for me!" She was crying now.

"...Fine… If you want… but remember if I leave, you will lose me, and we'll lose each other…forever…"


	2. Truth

**Chapter 2**** Truth**

**The next day**

Brock just woke up, but he was confused, where was he? It didn't look like the motel room he was in. He felt something there beside him, he thought to himself "oh no, please don't let me find something beside me that I regret."

He looked beside him and he saw Barbra Jena.

"…………..It was a dream………….." Or was it more? Why had he been so caught up in it that he actually thought he was still married to Reba and they just had a huge argument? Also why was it that in the dream he was in denial about getting married to Barbra Jean. "Oh wait of course in the dream I wasn't supposed to be married to her; I was supposed to be married to Reba." He thought.

**1 hour later **

"Good morning Brock, breakfast is on the table, it's your favorite." She said while she giggled.

Brock was lost in thought and so he completely tuned out his wife.

She was staring at him and repeatedly said "honey? Hello? Brock…? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh hey there Barbra Jean, oh breakfast looks good."

"Are… you… ok…? Brock?" He could see that she was now clearly worried, and since they had just fixed their marriage he couldn't risk losing her again.

"Hah, it's nothing, honey I was just thinking about how happy I am to be with you again."

"Oh, well ok now I feel, better I thought you were thinking of leaving me or something, hah as if right Brock?" She was now smiling and being her usual happy self.

"Well anyways I have to go to work now, so can you drop Henry off?"

"Sure, no problem, have fun at work honey."

"Ok see you tonight Brock!"

She kissed him on the cheek and left, but in her heart she felt that something was wrong, and if Brock didn't tell her later she might go crazy. After all they just went through one of their toughest times ever. She could only hope that nothing was really wrong.

**2 hours later**

"Hello yes my name is Brock Hart, yes is there a 10:00am appointment? Oh thank you"

Brock didn't know what to do so he went and made an appointment with a therapist. He was considering talking to someone but he had no one to talk to besides Reba, but the problem is that she was the problem and Van might have worked but he isn't too good with relationships.

**1 hour later**

**"**Sir you can come in now" the receptionist said.

"Oh thanks"

Brock slowly walked in, he had been here before, for his depression, except this time it was a different psychologist.

"Hello, you must be Brock, what would you like to talk about?"

Brock was pretty nervous, because he thinks that these people know all your thoughts and can read you perfectly when you lie you die, and they can force you to say things you never would admit to.

"Hey, well basically, it is about a dream…which involved me still being married to my ex wife."

"Oh, well do go on, but first I want to ask how long were you married and what is her name?"

"Well, about 20 years or so, maybe a little more, a little less and her name is Reba."

"Ok do go on."

"Well basically it's very simple I'm still married to her and then she invites my current wife…"

The therapist suddenly stopped him and it almost killed Brock, for some weird reason he was so uncomfortable talking about this, was it because he was a man or was it because it was about Reba?

"So, what's her name and how long have you guys been married?"

"Her name is Barbra Jean and we've been married about 6 years or so."

"Ok go on"

"Well umm… ughh… oh yeah she invites my current wife to dinner and she tells me to go to the living room with her and then she tells me that I'm married to her and have a child with her and all this other stuff. Then Reba gets mad at me and she leaves and after she comes back the she tells me to leave and then I woke up."

"So what I want to know is do you currently have a child with her, and was anything that she was saying actually true?"

"Well…some of it was true like us being married and that we have a child together, but what was not true was that she said that I hated Reba or something like that"

After a little moment of thinking, The therapist replied "so do you still have any feelings for her? I know this may be a hard question to answer but please try."

"Well… I mean I love her because she is the father of 3 of my children and we have an amazing friendship with each other still."

"Wow, Brock you never told me that you had 3 children with her or that you actually are friends with her still. Many couples I know won't even speak to each other for more than 2 minutes."

"…Oh yeah…sorry."

"Well from what I can make out form all this, is that you still have feelings for Reba and you somewhat regret leaving her and marring Barbra Jean. This is evident because in the dream you are still married to her and when your new wife comes, all hell breaks loose and you lose Reba."

Brock was outraged by this because after all he had just fixed his marriage with Barbra Jean. "What?!? Do you know that I just fixed up my marriage with Barbra Jean and if what your saying is true then why did I go through all that just to get her back and now find out I think marring to her was a mistake!?!"

"Well I know how this odd this must sound like, but I think that you should evaluate your relationships and see who actually means more to you, to me I would definitely say that Reba means more to you and that maybe you went back to and with Barbra Jean because you are afraid of hurting her again and that you can't make her happy."

After this Brock left and now he was even more confused, does he love Reba, or Barbra Jean? Who means more? Would leaving both of them and going away make things easier for all of them? Maybe it was time to go… to let all of their scars heal…yes maybe it is for the better…


	3. Brock?

**Chapter 3**** Brock?**

**3 days later**

Reba had just come back from buying groceries and then she noticed that once again she had new messages on her answering machine.

Beep "You have 105 new messages, to listen to new messages press 1…"

Reba was just shocked at how many times _she_ could call in an hour. "Ahhh!!! That woman must be crazy! Well I should listen to some; they can't all be from her can they?"

"First message." "Hey Reba its Barbra Jean again, just wondering when you'd be home, ok remember call me."

Reba got so mad that she unplugged her answering machine and threw it on the floor.

"Barbra Jean when I get there you're going to be dead!" She was yelling as she was walking out the door.

**Barbra Jean and Brock's house**

_Ding Dong _

"Oh my gosh, Reba!" Barbra Jean said while hugging her.

"Ahh! Let me go!"

"Oh, sorry anyways I have something very very very important to ask you."

"No, Barbra Jean, I don't know where Brock is."

Tears were welling out of her eyes. "Are you sure, he's been gone for years, it just feels odd to have completely lost him"

"Barbra Jean! Stop exaggerating, he's only been gone for 3 days!"

_Sniff _"I know… but it just feels like he's never going to come back…" She was crying now.

"Aww, Barbra Jean, don't worry I know he's going to come back, after all you guys just went through a lot to get back together, why would he leave you? Well technically he's dumber than a 10 pound sack of stupid, but he's not dumb enough to leave you."

She could see that no matter what she said it wouldn't make her feel any better, she'd been crying for 3 days straight.

"Thanks Reba, that means a lot to me."

"Well you want me to stay or do you want to go out and do something?"

Barbra Jean was so upset that she didn't even her friend say anything to her.

"Hello? Barbra Jean you there?"

"Huh? Oh it doesn't matter… Are you sure he's going to come back? Did he ever do this when you guys were married?"

"Of course he will! Sorry but he's never done this before…well anyways let's go ok?"

"Ok…"

Reba hated seeing her like this, she knew how she felt, there were many times when they were getting divorced that she had felt and looked the same way, always feeling sad and that you can't get your mind to think about something else. She knew she had to help her forget and think about something else.

**5 hours later**

"Whoa th..th..at was fun!" Barbra Jean was shouting.

She had took her to the mall for an hour and then she suggested they go to a bar, so they went and she had too much to drink…way too much.

"Hahahah….Woot! Girl's night out rocks! We gotta do it more offtennnn."

"Barbra Jean I told you to not drink that much! Here take these and drink some of this, you'll feel better and then go to sleep, ok!"

"Ooookkkkkk…haha…Thhhannkss, BBBrrrooocckkkk…"

"I'm not Brock!! It's Reba!!"

Barbra Jean then just fainted on her couch and was then sound asleep.

"Well ok that made things easier."

Just then the door just opened and suddenly there was Brock.

"Brock?"

"Oh hey Reba, hey what's wrong with Barbra Jean?'

"What do you mean what's wrong!?! Where were you all this time!?! Do you know how much we worried about you!?! I'm so mad at you right now that… Ahhh"

She then suddenly slapped him.

"Ouch, sheesh what did you do that for?"

Reba was so mad now she felt like smashing him with something. "What do you mean what did I do that for!?! I just told you!"

"Well I don't have to explain myself to you, wait did you just say that you were worried about me?" Then he started smiling.

"Why are you smiling, so I was worried but look at your wife, she's been worried about you for 3 days have you no shame, just leaving her like that!?!"

"I know I shouldn't have just left like that but I needed to do some thinking, and yeah…"

"Well where did you go!?!"

"A motel, where else?"

"Ok Brock I know you too well and for one you're too cheap to even go to a motel. So I'm going to ask you again before I hit you with something, where did you go?"

"Fine I was Mike's, you know Terry's brother, he had a spare room at his house so I went there."

"Are you sure you didn't go back to your moms?

"Of course not! Why my mom's?"

"Well as I seem to recall your mom controlled your every move, eventually you thought like her also, that is until I changed you."

"Yeah, right."

"Wait why are we talking about this!?! What did you have to think about?!?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry but it's personal."

"Fine but you better tell Barbra Jean or else I'll hit you with something so hard that and you'll regret being born!"

"Whoa what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, good night Brock" said Reba and then she walked away.

**The next day**

**"**Have a good day at school Jake!" Reba shouted while her son left.

"Grrr… Now I have to go check up on Barbra Jean and Brock"

**Barbra Jean and Brock's house**

_Ding Dong_

"Oh hey Reba." Brock slowly said.

"Well did you tell her, did she leave yet?"

"No, she didn't leave yet and she's staying home today she doesn't feel well."

"You know this is all your fault Reba, you got her so drunk last night that it isn't even funny."

She got so angry that she punched his face. "You mo-ron do you not know why she got so drunk!?! It's all your fault! You left her and then she completely shattered!"

Brock was now taking a couple of steps back; clearly she was so mad that even he was scared for his own life.

"Ok, ok Reba calm down. She told me that she was alright and that she just drank too much, I told her where I went and she was completely fine with it."

"Brock you really are dumber than a 10 no 20 no 500 pound sack of stupid!!! Of course she isn't fine with it! She's just lying to you! I was with her for those 3 days and all she did was cry and wonder why you left! You have to go and tell her everything, like why you went!"

"I'm sorry Reba but I can't, it's… personal."

"What!?! So you're going to let your wife suffer mentally just because it's a personal problem of yours!?! You are married to her so that means that you can work things out with her!"

"I'm sorry but this is something I can't tell her, it'd kill her even more…"

"So you're just going to let her suffer just because you're afraid to tell her something!"

"Don't worry; ok I'll just make something up to calm her down ok?"

"What!?! Brock Enroll Hart you are a sick person!" She slapped him and then stormed out.


	4. The Diary

**Chapter 4**** The Diary **

Reba was still very angry at Brock because of what happened last night. So she was going to call Lori Ann, but wait where was her purse? She had a diary turned notebook for phone numbers and other contact information.

**1 hour later**

"Jake are you sure you haven't seen it anywhere!?!"

"For the fiftieth time yes!"

"Craapp! Where could it be!?! Well I'll go to sleep for a while maybe when I wake up then I'll remember where I put it.

Reba had written things in her "diary" that no one else should ever see. If it fell into the wrong hands then who knows what could happen...

**Barbra Jean and Brock's house **

Barbra Jean had gone to work and Henry was already dropped off at school. So Brock had nothing else to do, and currently he was so confused about what to do anyways, so he just walked around his home and was thinking. Then he noticed something under the coffee table…

"Hey isn't this Reba's purse?"

She had left it here yesterday because when she was trying to help Barbra Jean, she took it as a pillow and was sleeping on it, after Reba took it from her and put it on the coffee table. Then Barbra Jean knocked it off while sleeping.

"Hmm… I shouldn't be looking at what's in it, but… oh whatever." He said while he was grinning.

Slowly he unzipped her purse…

"Let's see what's in here, a cell phone, Kleenex, a pen, and… oh what's this?" He said while starring at a little book.

He started laughing aloud "Reba keeps a diary! Well it could be just an address book, well let's see…"

Slowly he opened it, afraid that if it were a dairy that it might contain something that could completely change his life…

When he finally opened it he saw that it was actually a diary. On the first page Reba had wrote:

_May life with Brock never end…_

_Forever Yours_

Brock was pretty shocked by this because he had never seen this diary before, he wanted to put it down because he knew it was wrong to continue reading it but he just could control himself. So he kept on reading.

_I have just gotten married to Brock! This must be the best day of my life! I can't wait to see what life will throw at us; I know that as long as we have each other nothing can stand in our way to a life of happiness._

Then he turned a couple of pages and continued reading.

_I'm pregnant with our first child! I am so excited; I simply cannot wait to start caring for this child. I know that we will put our heart and soul into caring for this child. I can't wait to have even more kids after this first experience!_

He kept on reading and there were some tears rolling down his cheeks. He was deeply moved at all these amazing memories that he had forgotten now. Why did he leave her? He no they had such a wonderful life together, was the dream right? Was it all Barbra Jean's fault that they broke up? No! After all he went after Barbra Jean, but why? He still had no clue.

After a while he flipped some more pages and he started feeling guilty and he was trying to understand the pain Reba suffered.

_As hard as this is for me to say I'm afraid our marriage isn't going to last… He's going to leave me..? Why…? What have I done that is so wrong?... Why Brock……? Why……………_

He flipped through a couple of more pages.

_It's over isn't it? He isn't even trying now to fix our marriage at all... We were __supposed__ to grow old together… but now he's gone and wrecked it… Why…..? Brock I still love you…. Please don't leave me……._

He just couldn't read anymore he felt too guilty about what he had done. He decided against his better judgment to keep her dairy. Then he put back everything in her purse and left it where he had found it.

**Reba's house**

"Well after an hour of sleep… hm…. What was I looking for? Oh yeah! My little notebook! Oh I remember now! It's at Barbra Jean's house I bet!"

**Barbra Jean and Brock's house**

_Ding Dong_

"Oh hey Reba." Brock said.

"Hey Brock have you seen my purse anywhere?"

"No, no of course not."

"Well help me look for it."

"Ok, sure fine whatever."

Reba was staring at him now, what was wrong with him, she thought. "Brock are you drunk or something? Hey have you been crying?

Brock could not let her know that he had her dairy, since she was smart she could probably figure out why he was acting all weird around her. "What!?! No!!! I'm totally and completely at ease with myself!"

Reba was now glaring at him. "Well normally when I do that you go and spill your guts out, but since you didn't I guess… Oh hey here's my purse! Well see ya Brock!"

"Oh have you told Barbra Jean yet…? Also I'm sorry about last time I shouldn't have hit you that many times…"

Brock suddenly went up to her and hugged her, she was so confused about what to do, this wasn't like one of those don't worry I'll be here to help you if you need me hugs; he was hugging her like he was holding on for dear life. Then after he let go and they were just staring at each other.

"Reba…….I……."

"I have to go now Brock…" Then she quickly walked away.

**Reba's house**

"That was hot!" Reba said to herself.

Reba's heart right now was beating fast, very fast. She had not been in a man's arms for so long that it felt good. She was disgusted with herself because she loved it when Brock was hugging her like that and he was a married man.

"No!!! No!!! Nothing happened, It's not real I don't love him anymore I should hate him for leaving me!" She kept on saying in her head.

**Barbra Jean and Brock's house**

"Damn… I think I did feel a spark there… No way! I must be imaging it because of that stupid dream"

Brock went back to reading her diary.

_Well it's over, the divorce has been finalized and well that's it. My happy ever after has turned to a hellish nightmare, is there no hope for me? I feel too depressed to do anything right now… _

He skimmed through the next couple of pages.

_This is a very odd divorce; we still see each other every day. Every time I see him my heart skips a beat and I can't __breathe for about a second or t__w__o__ but why? Is it because I know he should be with me and not her, or is it because I still find him attractive? No, no it can't be I must hate him for what he did to me. Yet I still hope for him to come back one day__…Maybe…__just maybe…_

Next Page

_Today was our anniversary; I cried the whole day almost, I can't stop thinking about him… The smell of his clothes… the way he looks at me in the morning… Why…. Why did you have to go__…?_

He wanted to stop reading all these sad pages so he skipped about 20 pages and stopped there

_Today Barbra Jean told me about the Two Girl Theory. It turns out I have no chance of getting him back. He is actually trying to save his current marriage. He hugged me today and asked if I felt a spark. I of course said no, but deep in my heart I loved it, to have him that close to me again it was almost like heaven._

After reading this Brock grinned and said "Hah I knew she felt a spark that day."

Then Brock decided to go to the end and what he read shocked him. What Reba had wrote on the last page was:

_Dear Brock,_

_You will probably never see this but I feel as though I have to write it here as some sort of release for myself. Anyways I miss you, the smell of your clothes, the way you look at me, the way you talk to me and the way you made me feel like I was your everything. I still love you Brock, I deeply and truly do. If you ever come back to me I'll gladly take you back with me.__ I'll do anything to get you back, to get back the way that things were before.__ I love you Brock, and I will forever and always. _

_ -Reba _


	5. Crash

**Chapter 5**

**The next day**

"Well what to do now… Jake and Kyra are both gone, Barbra Jeans at work… Oh ya! I forgot I should call Lori Ann!" Reba said to herself while thinking about what to do next.

"Where is it!?! Why isn't it in my purse…?"

"Brock!!!" She suddenly screamed.

**Barbra Jean and Brock's house.**

_Ding Dong_

Reba was ringing their doorbell and knocking on their door for what seemed like forever.

"Damn it where could he be!?! He doesn't have a social life!"

**2 hours later**

"Ahhh!!! Where could he be!?! I've checked everywhere!" She called Barbra Jean for suggestions.

"I'm sorry Reba but I don't know, anyways why do you want to talk to him so badly, oh my gosh are you stealing my husband?"

Reba was very angry at her now. "What why would I want a cheap, broke, old, stupid dentist turned golfer turned lazy bum who stays at home all day!?!?"

"Ok good just checking Reba, and hey you don't have to be that mean. Well he is cheap… like did you know one time he…" Reba stopped her and said "Whatever I have to go!" Then she hung up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed into a cushion.

"If I sleep I'll probably wake up and this will be a bad dream."

**At a Caf****é**

"I'm so confused….. So Reba still loves me……. No way I bet that letter was just a joke. Well how about I keep on reading and then see if there is any evidence of her still loving me." Brock was saying to himself.

So he went and flipped the pages and decided to stop and read it.

_Today Brocks mother came, of course I was very unhappy but when she told me that Brock thinks he made a mistake for leaving me, my heart did a back flip. I know that I should not be so happy but I still miss him.__ He made it clear to me that it's over after I confronted him about it, but the tone in his voice I know he still misses me._

"Ah dang it" Brock shouted. Then everybody was looking at him. "…My horse just lost the race!" People then just looked away. "I better continue talking to myself or else."

_Today we joined a self defense class, I was very unhappy to see Barbra Jean there but I got to fight her and I feel very good knowing that I beat her up. I got all my anger out, if Brock ever comes back I'll probably have to beat him up first then I'll let him come back._

Brock just suddenly shivered because he then remembered all those times Reba had hit him. He wasn't sure if he should keep on reading, it was pretty repetitive, because it was alwaysabout how she missed him.

"I guess she does still love me…" He said to himself.

**Reba's house**

_Yawn._ "Well that was a good nap. Oh yes time to call Lori Ann… craapp! It wasn't a dream. I've got to find Brock; I just know he has it.

**1 hour later**

"Barbra Jean your sure there is nowhere else he can be?"

"Well… you've checked the golden angels tanning place, the golf store… oh how about that little café near Jakes school?"

"No I haven't been there thank you! Bye!" Then she hung up and began driving.

**At the café**

Brock was still reading her diary when suddenly someone slapped his head.

"Ouch!" Brock screamed. Everybody turned around and they were all staring at him to see what would happen next.

"BROCK ENROLL HART!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY NOTEBOOK!?!" She was yelling so loud that now even the employees were watching.

"What this is yours? No way!"

She took her notebook and quickly walked out.

Everybody was now staring at Brock.

"… Who was she?" Then he also quickly left.

He went outside to see Reba trying to find her car keys.

"Hey… Reba I'm sorry that I took it, but what do you mean notebook isn't it a dairy?"

"No it isn't those were just random things that I wrote." She was hoping he didn't read any of the personal things that she had written.

"No it isn't I read that letter you wrote at the back, and about those times that you felt so depressed and alone. Well I'm sorry that I made you go through all that but you should have told someone."

"I did! I, we were suppose to work on our marriage but you went and left with Barbra Jean!" Tears were pouring down her face, because she was remembering all those times that she felt so alone and empty.

"Aw, not this again, you always bring this up every time we try and talk about it."

"No, I bring this up because it was the reason that we broke up!"

"We're still friends and that is rare in a relationship like ours!"

"No Brock I don't want to be friends I wanted my husband back!"

"Wanted? What so you got over me that easily?" He was offended.

He grabbed her and he was trying to hug her. Then she pushed him away.

"Brock I don't want to be your friend, but I'll still take you if you come back to me! I know this sounds selfish but I can't stand seeing you every day with that woman, especially because you know that it should me that you see every day in the morning and sleep with at night." Now she was so angry that she started crying even more.

"Reba, you know I can't leave Barbra Jean especially after all that we've been through."

"Brock just forget what happened today and what you read. Either way none of it was true, I don't love you anymore and I was trying to be a writer so all that's written there is false." Then she started to smile.

"Oh and just right now it was all an act, I'm considering acting as another job also."

"… Right why don't you just admit it Reba? You still love me and find me irresistible!"

"Ha! I find a dead cat more irresistible than you!"

""What!?! Well whatever all I know is that you still love me."

"No I don't! Stop thinking that everybody loves you and that you're so hot!"

"…Aren't I? Well anyways remember when you were playing poker? Red Rose, well guess what you were flirting with me! And you loved it! Ha Kevin…"

Reba just walked away.

**At the TV studio**

"No!!!!!!! Lies!!!!!!! It can't be true!" Barbra Jean was shouting out loud.

"I know Brock isn't cheating on me, and with Reba? No way!"

"Wait let me think about this, for one he was acting all weird the other day, then he left for a day and now Reba is looking everywhere for him… Houston we have a problem!"

So collected all her things and quickly ran to her car. Then she started speeding, just trying to get to the café.

**At the café **

"Reba wait, just tell me one thing, do you still love me?"

"… No …"

He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her.

"Look me in the face and tell me that again. Do you still love me?

She turned her head the other way because she just couldn't answer him.

"…"

"Reba!"

"I can't answer you… I'm not sure anymore…"

"Reba I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain, I wish that I could take it all back but I can't. Also I'm sure that you know, but we can never be together again, what we had was special but now it's over. It's time to move on."

As soon as she heard this she just burst into tears, and she started running. Her mind was going crazy, so had so many unanswered questions that she just didn't know what to do.

"Why! Why did I waste all that time hoping he'd come back! Why was I so stupid! Why did it hurt so much when he told me it was over?

She kept on running and running she didn't care where she was going to go to but she just had to get away from it all. Just then she was going to cross the street even though she'd be jaywalking and there was a risk she'd get hit because the light was green. But what did it matter to her? Her life was now ruined again, so she kept on running.

Just then while she was running she suddenly froze because she heard a car coming, she was too afraid to move or anything. All she heard was that the person had slammed the brakes but the car was not stopping.

At an instance Reba was knocked out cold and her body was just lying there...


End file.
